discordleagueofnationsfandomcom-20200214-history
Vulparian tribes
.The early Vulparian tribes consisted of a series of culturally similar but politically independent tribes that existed in west Tunorium. The earliest recordings of their existence date back to the year 286. First contact was made in the December of 689 by Ospean explorers. They existed up to March 1959 when the tribe of Vulgarria united all the other tribes. List of Tribes and Information Vulgarria Vulgarria was originally a smaller tribe that broke off from the at the time larger Tribe of Salesedona. Later on, it was the tribe that united all the other early Vulparian tribes to become the nation of the Vulparian Union. In 927, Vulgarria funded a civil war Salesedona Salesedona was one of the first Vulparian tribes, and in early Vulparian history, was the largest. They called themselves the tribe of Salesedona after their main town of Salsadona. In the decade of 470, an ostricized family left the Salesedonans and created the tribe of Vulgarria.Around the decade of 590, the city of Salsadona was mysteriously destroyed. The modern city of Salsona is located near the ruins of the original city of Salsadona. Andaluuviee Andaluuviee was a small tribe who's origin is unknown. They were part of the alliance known as the Condeferation of Tanantuava, and were annexed during the First War of Vulparian Unification in 927. ADD STUFF HERE Paatahtaa Paatahtaa was a moderately sized tribe that was formed around the year 1048. It is commonly agreed upon that the tribe was a result of Vulgarrian settlers creating a tribe with lost Ospean colonisers. Paatahtaa along with 4 other tribes unified with Vulgarria due to their historical relationship in the First Merger in 1496. Tanantuava Tanantuava was a large tribe that rivalled Salesedona, and took the position of largest tribe after the fall of Salesedona. In 916, Tanantuava created the alliance known as the Confederation of Tanantuava to combat the rising power of Vulgarria. After the First War of Vulparian Unification, large parts of the tribe's territory was taken as a result of the Confedration's loss, and would eventually be annexed by Vulgarria in 1798. Dandaanovaa Dandaanovaa was a short-lived tribe that split from Wayaaneiaa in a brief civil war that lasted around 3 months. It split around 926, and was retaken in early 927. It is now widly believed that the civil war was started by Vulgarria, and caused the beginning of the First War of Vulparian Unification. It was later annexed along with large parts of Wayaaneiaa after the First War of Vulparian Unification. Wayaaneiaa Wayaaneiaa was a moderately sized tribe that originated sometime around the year 286, and is where the oldest Vulparian records come from. They joined the Confederation of Tanantuava around a decade before the First War of Vulparian Unificaiton. Wayaaneiaa was the tribe who initiated the war, after declaring war on Vulgarria as a result of suspicions of funding the civil war led by the Dandaanovaan minority inside the tribe. Hisstovahtaa Hisstovahtaa was a large militaristic society who's origin is unknown due to their lack of records. In 1305, they fought a major war against a similar neighbouring militaristic society called the Ristalaana, which resulted in the destruction of Hisstovahtaa's undiscovered capital city and a major decrease in their military and civilian population due to their refusal to surrender. Although Hissotvahtaa won the war, the country had been devestated by it. As a result, Hissotvahtaan soldiers massacred the citizens of Ristalaana, and raized the country's capital. The tribe's problems were compounded by The Famine of 1385 that killed thousands, and so in 1496, along with 3 other countries joined Vulgarria in the First merger.